Sick
by kendallhenderson
Summary: logans sick what happens when everything comes crashing down and nothings happens according to plan.
1. Chapter 1

hi just doin this to take my mind off my other story update soon

Logan was headin out to the fridge all day he had been feel gross, sick, awful the look on his face said it all. running nose with a shade of pink on top blood shot eyes throbbing head stomach churning constantly he hid it well from his friends. when dinner came when everyone wasn't looking shoved his food in the bin kept putting make up on to hid his deathly pale face and sweating face. He knew he couldn't hid forever but he could postpone it for a while he went in to the bathroom that was behind the kitchen everyone was already asleep as it was 1 in the morning.

He turned on the tap water drained out of the tap just as he was about to reach for it a wave of nausea hit him he fell to the sink coughed voliently and vomited out of what very little food he had. What was odd was that was blood that also came out this scared Logan your not supposed to spit out blood he thought He kept cohuging but later it passed but started again 'Stupid asthma letting me down all the time' hE thought. he thought maybe it'll pass he clawed his way to the sink the tap was still on he cleaned away the evidence washed his mouth of the vile taste and washed his face of the horrid makeup.

He truged back to the kitchen getting dizzer by the minute reached the fridge looking for a cool drink settled with apple juice. He sat by the counter for a bit to regain he his foot steps to the room. Another wave of dizzeness hit him before he knew it 'thump' and it was lights out for little logie.

Kendall's Pov

I was dreaming of bunnies daisy's and lakes my eyes flutterd open soon enough though I picked up my clock only 1 am dammint he switched possession to not face the wall and face logan. Logan's bed was empty kendall began to panick but heard foot steps and began to calm down a little. the sound of water had been running fo a while now he thought. That was followed by a lot of coughing Oh my go his asthma ok he stop. He then heard gut wrentching sound of throwing up. He thought logan was acting and looking a bit off today he will come to me though. I then heard the fridge door open and close and a drag of the chair.

After a while the chair was pulled back 'Finally hes coming back so I can comfort him' just as I tought that there was a loud thump sound and no more foot steps. I ran out of the room to find Logan on the floor he landed on hid knee funny

"LOGIE" no response "LOGAN if you can hear me please squease my hand now" nothing all he could hear was harsh breathing his asthma I need his inhaler. I ran for the first draw in the kitchen and pulled it out ran back put it in his mouth and waited for some sort of response. His breathing then evened out. All the rest of the people in 2J came ot aswell

"MUM CALL 911 NOW" tears were steaming down my face I couldn't control it any more.

I looked back at Logan who was in my hands his chest wasn't coming up and down any more I checked for a pluse nothing. Tears blinded my vision then my hands took control I did CPR and I could hear screams in the backrounds and sobs coming from various people. I kept at it again again again again. The doors flew open and the paramedics arrived then took after kendall and looked up at us...

Ok hahaaha cliffy

have you heard there absoluty amazming new song lov me again the video hilarious kendall twrking it the light thing in the beginning such a fail logan under the table. in the elevator "the city is ours" and "Take a look ate the desert" HAA laughed my ass off hilarious.

kendall henderson


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay people wanted this so here it is okay so Jo and Camille don't exsit and people tell would you like slash between Logan and Kendall and what type of illness or disease should Logan had**

The parimedics took after Kendall and then after a while looked up at us wild sobbing was heard in the background.

"It's okay now but we need to go to the hospital now which one of you would like came with us"

"I'll go" Kendall answered nobody objected the two boys were closer than the others

"Okay lets go" they went out carrying Logan in a stretcher Kendall followed in suit without a word too scared to communicate. They got down to the lobby people were shocked but the paramedics kept walking Kendall didn't even look at them. The rest of the family ( which includes Carlos and James Momma Knight and Katie) Followed them to there car in their car they were all still sobbing and they were comforting each other.

*in the ambulance

Kendall clutched Logan's hand with his life and he felt and little tug back on his hand he looked up from the hand towards Logan's Big Brown Eyes like they were his trade mark and no one else's*.

"K-K-kendy whass goinn on" His speech was slurred and Kendall did not like it one bit Kendall replied fast

"It's okay Logan don't talk" Logan gave a faint nod and stayed silent for the rest of the ride.

Once they arrived Logan was pulled away from Logan. Kendall didn't want to go but they wouldn't let him Logan's pleading eyes broke his heart as the lit up with tears once more as Logan was pulled away. He was the first one here and he was waiting for the rest of them.

Felicity Knight frantically pulled in to the parking area all of dove out of the car and they ran in to the front of the ER and the looked around and searched for Kendall or some one to tell them what was going on. They heard something like a quite cry's they turned there heads to find Kendall in a tight ball. Mrs. Knight ran up to him to comfort him to help him.

"Oh baby it's okay he'll be okay" She tried to soothe him but that didn't work

"No we don't he looked so scared I don't like that he didn't like that"

"Kendall just stay positive he would want that" She argued anything to keep her boy from crying.

He nodded his friends and sister had never seen him so broken they wanted to care for him but they know they wouldn't let him there was only one person that could help him and that one person that was Logan but he was in no condition to walk around. They waited what seemed to be 4 hours but it only had been 1 hour time goes by slowly and everyone was on edge on how Logan was. Logan was like a brother the most loyal and the most caring it was killing them not knowing.

A doctor approached them and they could only hope that was for them and it seem to be coming even closer and then

"Logan Mitchell" He called out the all abruptly stood up "Are you all for him" They all nodded in sync and they all waited for his response the doctor flicked through his pages Kendall was controlling his rage 'What was taking him so long' He thought everyone else was on edge. "Alright before I begin I would like to tell you when we bought him in he was slightly distressed and he was calling out for someone named Kendall over and over" Kendall's eyes lit up but that wasn't all he had to say." I think he would like to see you he might be waking up soon and he was also faintly calling for well what I could make out Carlos and James" The two nodded " If you all would like to make your way over I'm pretty sure he would like to see you"

"yeah Kendall James Carlos and Katie go on visit Logan" Mrs. Knight replied getting the hint that that Doc was trying to give about not wanting to explain to the kids but her first because she guessed it wasn't good and looking from his face it didn't look good and shooed them away it must have been serious.

"Room 141" The doc said he turned back to Momma Knight and his face dropped about "I'm sorry but it's not good news Logan has-

Kendall, James, Carlos and Katie made there way to room 141 they stepped in and they didn't realize that the person lying on the bed was actually Logan then it hit them he looked deathly pale and basically blended in with the sheet he looked pretty skinny. Kendall walked up and grabbed his hand and laid his head down on his bed and cried Katie took his other hand James and Carlos took the foot of the bed. Then Logan felt a familiar tug he looked up

"Logie your awake we missed you" Kendall smiled through the tears Logan nodded and smiled Kendall and Katie climbed on the bed and laid next to Logan and James and Carlos sat up on to the bed and laid on their legs it really was an adorable sight and they stayed like that not wanting to let go.

**And finish how was that good bad please review and tell me if you would like slash between Logan and Kendall and tell me wait I should put Logan's illness what should it be well you tell me it means a lot to me you reviews Thank you REVIEW Guys also check out my other 3 story's Protection, the game and Misunderstandings lead to death? I should being doing maths homework cause it's due tomorrow but I thought you guys were more important ha.**

***Actually lies I have huge and I mean Huge big brown eyes and ridiculously long eyelashes there like twice the size of my friends**

**kendallhenderson**


End file.
